


first christmas

by courageinmyconvinctions



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, rafe x sophie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courageinmyconvinctions/pseuds/courageinmyconvinctions
Summary: check me out @moldisgoodforyou on tumblr for my full masterlist!
Relationships: Rafe Cameron/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	first christmas

Sophie didn’t invite Rafe to her family’s Christmas, even though her mom told her it was okay. She didn’t want him to think she was moving the relationship along too quickly, and didn’t want to have to deal with Rafe hearing whatever passive-aggressive comments her mom might make toward her.

They met up the day after Christmas to exchange gifts instead. Sophie showed up to Rafe’s house with her wrapped gifts in hand and knocked hesitantly, not her usual method of sneaking in the back door and up to Rafe’s room. She regretted it the second Ward opened the door.

He paused, trying to remember her name. “Hello. It’s Lexie, right? You’re here for Rafe?” 

Sophie smiled brightly, hoping it didn’t appear as forced as it felt. “I’m Sophie. Yes, is he here? We were going to exchange gifts.”

Rafe came running down the stairs at the sound of her voice, having just finished wrapping her present. “Soph, hey! Sorry, you’re here early!”

She relaxed upon seeing him and Ward stepped aside, letting her in. “Sophie, of course, I knew that. Rafe, a word?”

She stopped in the entryway, glancing back and forth ‘til Rafe nodded. “I’ll meet you up there.”

“Nice to see you again, Mr. Cameron.” Sophie told him quickly before going to Rafe’s room, taking a seat on his bed while he waited. She subconsciously adjusted her miniskirt and glanced at herself in the mirror, hoping she looked suitable even though Ward couldn’t even bother to remember her name. Rafe came up a few moments later, wearing a slightly sour expression.

“You alright?”

“Yeah. Hey, look at you, all dressed up.” He grinned and placed both hands on her knees, leaning over to greet her with a kiss.

"Just for you.” She tugged him down to her level, making him sit next to her. “Did Ward ask you why Lexie wasn’t here instead?” She tried joking, but it came out a little too serious. He frowned. “Ah...not quite. Is that still bugging you? Did he say something?”

“No, no, I was just kidding. Sorry. Bad joke.” She dismissed it quickly, not wanting to dwell on it. “Hey, I brought your presents.”

“Okay...” He decided not to press it and got up, grabbing his gifts for her from his desk. “You open first. The big one.” The wrapping was a little haphazard, edges not really clean and tape stuck in a few random places, but she appreciated that he did it himself. Sophie unwrapped her gift and grinned when she saw it, a varsity-style Ohio State sweater of his that she 'borrowed’ often. “Rafe, no way. I can’t keep this.” 

“Yes way. That’s new, but I wore it a few times so it’s how you like it. But we can’t wear them on the same day, or James and Colin are never gonna let me hear the end of it.”

She laughed and pulled her own sweater over her head, beaming as she pulled on the new one instead. She noted that he had gotten the sleeves tailored just right. “It’s perfect, Rafe, I love it. Thank you.” 

“Looks perfect.” He grinned. “But I might like it better on the floor later.”

She rolled her eyes, blushing as she shoved his shoulder. “You’re the worst. Here, open mine. The box. It’s...well, I don’t know. Just open.”

He raised his eyebrows but accepted the box, unwrapping quickly. He smiled when he pulled out the sweatshirt, embroidered with the his fraternity’s crest small on the front. He ran his finger over it, impressed by the detail that normal manufacturers could never quite get right. “This is sick, Sophie.”

“I made it.” She couldn’t hold back her excitement, pleased at his reaction.

“Wait, no fucking way?” He held it up closer to inspect it and grinned at the handmade crest, just a little imperfect in all the right ways. “That’s so damn cool, Soph. I can’t imagine how long this took you.”

“Hey, look.” She lifted the sleeve to show him the tiny little S that she embroidered on the cuff, only an inch tall.

He leaned over and kissed her, grinning. “That’s awesome, thank you. Hey, I can wear my heart on my sleeve.”

Sophie turned red, trying to ignore how his words made her want to hide and show him all off all at once. “Cheesy.”

“Only for you.” He nudged his knee against hers. “Okay, now mine. I really hope you like it.” He passed the second gift to her, watching her face eagerly. She took her time unwrapping, carefully folding the paper and setting it aside once she pulled out the box. When she opened it, she gasped and looked up. “You remembered.” 

“It’s the right one, isn’t it?” He watched as she took out the film camera he had gotten her, complete with a box of film, a gift card for a local developer and a custom leather strap with her initials stamped in. She had told him about how in high school, she’d been really into film photography and wanted to get back into it, but had sold her precious camera her junior year of high school for extra cash to fix her car. 

Sophie nodded, taking a moment to compose herself before meeting his gaze, her eyes a little watery. “It’s perfect, Rafe, I love it.” She carefully set the camera aside before throwing her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He laughed softly and pulled her closer, turning his head to press a kiss to her temple. “Hey, no crying on my watch.” 

“M’ not.” She mumbled, her muffled reply sounding a little shaky anyways. He rubbed her back gently before pulling away to see her face. She reached up and kissed him, long and slow. “Seriously, this is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me. And you listened, you remembered.” 

He beamed from the praise. “I’m glad you like it. I’m excited to see your photos with it too.” 

She nodded, grinning. “Thank you, so much. Here, one more from me. Last one.” Sophie handed him a tube-shaped present and sat back, giving him space. He moved so he was shoulder-to-shoulder with her, always liking to have them touching even in a small way. Once he pulled out the poster inside and unfurled it, his jaw dropped. “Holy fucking shit.” 

“Is it okay?” She asked, a little nervous, though she had already confirmed it was perfect ten times over with James and Colin. It was a poster of the movie _Dead Poet’s Society_ , signed by Robin Williams. She had probably paid a little too much for it and went back and forth on it for weeks, but it was Rafe’s favorite movie and he’d made Sophie watch it at least six times already. 

“Is it okay - Sophie, it’s _incredible._ Oh my god, this is so cool.” He carefully ran his finger over the signature, shaking his head. She smiled, proud. Rafe held it up, arms extended to check it out in its full glory. “Your frame is back in Columbus, it was easier to just travel with the tube. I figured it’d be cool to have in your room?” She asked. 

“Absolutely.” He nodded quickly, not dropping his ear-to-ear grin. “Sophie, this is - I don’t even know where to start, for real -” He set the poster on the floor before pulling her onto his lap and wrapping her in a tight hug. “It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” 

She giggled, feeling warm and bright just from his response. “Hardly.” 

“No, I’m serious. This is my favorite gift I’ve ever gotten.” 

“Well you’ve only gotten two gifts from me in your life -” 

“No, from anyone.” He kissed her like he was trying to get his point across. “Best gift ever.” 

Sophie laughed, shaking her head. “Rafe, your dad literally gave you a Range Rover once.” 

“I don’t care. It’s not the same.” It wasn’t, not nearly at all, but she wouldn’t quite understand. And how would she, really, when he hardly told her anything about his strained relationship with his dad anyways? “It’s my favorite, and you can’t tell me otherwise.” He peppered light kisses across her cheeks and nose, grinning when she squirmed away and laughed. 

“Okay, okay, put it away before we go any further. Don’t want it to wrinkle.” She took her own gifts and set them carefully on his nightstand, pausing to admire the camera once more. Once they were put away, he caught her wrist and pulled her back to the bed. She straddled him on her knees and kissed him, soft and sweet. He leaned back just a bit and rested his forehead against hers. “Hey.”

“Hey what.” She scrunched her nose a little. 

“You’re my favorite. I mean it, too. Always do.” His words held more weight than they ever did and she found herself blushing from the implication. 

“You’re my favorite too. Merry Christmas, Rafe.” 

“Merry Christmas, angel.” 

**Author's Note:**

> check me out @moldisgoodforyou on tumblr for my full masterlist!


End file.
